


Of Fire and Loyalty

by CandiceWright



Series: Of Love and Destiny [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Execution, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, POV Merlin (Merlin), Sad Merlin (Merlin), Temporary Character Death, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Morgana is suffering from a mysterious condition that Gaius can't seem to cure. In a desperate attempt to help her, Merlin uses his magic. He gets caught by Uther and is sentenced to death. But some things are not meant to last forever.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Of Love and Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527908
Comments: 18
Kudos: 581
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!





	Of Fire and Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Of Truths and Choices that I promised! It can be read as a standalone but I recommend that you read both to understand everything. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“There has to be something we can do, Gaius,” Merlin said, pacing around the room. They had been trying to treat Morgana for weeks but to no avail. Nothing seemed to help her and they were getting desperate. The people had started to mourn her knowing that it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to her condition.

“I wish there was, my boy. But, unfortunately, none of my treatments seem to work on her.”

Tears threatened to fall from Merlin's eyes. His chest felt hollow, as if someone had ripped out his heart and left it to rot. The pain of losing a friend was too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it.

A surge of determination rushed through his veins.

“What about magic?” he asked, for the first time in days, hopeful.

“Merlin, that's too dangerous!”

“We can't let Morgana die!”

“But if you get caught you’ll be the one dying and then where will we be?” Merlin knew that. He really did. But he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. His mind was made up.

“I’m sorry, Gaius, but I have to try.”

“Merlin!” Gaius called behind him, but he was already out the door.

The boy ran to the hallway, made his way to the King’s ward's chambers and knocked on the door. It was Gwen who answered.

“Merlin. Can I help you?”

“How is she?”

The maid’s expression said everything he needed to know, but she answered anyway.

“Not good. I don't know what to do.”

“I have something that may work but I need to be alone with her.” Gwen’s face lit up.

“Oh, of course! Tell me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

He entered the room and approached the bed where Morgana was. Her complexion was pale, having lost all of the colour that comes with unburdened youth. The room was dark and cold, not even the light of the sun coming through the curtains was enough to brighten up the moody atmosphere.

“Hey,” he said.

She gave him a weak smile and answered “Hello, Merlin. Have you come to say goodbye?”

“You’re not going to die, Morgana,” he stated with fierce determination.

“Really? Because I was under the impression that none of Gaius’s remedies was working.” 

“They're not. But I think there's something that may.” A flash of hope crossed her eyes.

“What is it?”

“Magic.” She stared at him uncomprehending for a few seconds. When she finally understood what he was implying, a gasp escaped her lips.

“You? You have magic, Merlin?”

“I was born with it.” 

Morgana nodded and the contemplated his offer before confidently saying “You can't do it, Merlin. It's too dangerous.”

“I’m not going to let you die. You're my friend, Morgana. If it costs me my life, at least you'll have yours.”

“Merlin, no-”

“_ Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare, _” he said. And the moment his eyes flashed gold, the door opened. 

“What's the meaning of this?!? Guards! Arrest him!”

_ Of course. It couldn’t have been anyone else. _

“Uther, no!”

“Morgana, it's fine-” Merlin started, but Morgana interrupted him.

“No! You can't do this! Please!”

“You’re not in your right mind. You’ve been enchanted,” the KIng declared.

“I haven't! He was helping me!”

“Nonsense! Guards, take him to the dungeons and prepare the pyre. He’s to be executed at dawn.”

_ At dawn_. 

Arthur was coming back at nightfall. The King obviously knew what he was doing. He knew that Arthur would never stand by and watch him burn. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

The guards dragged and pushed him through the hallways and threw him in the dungeons. They locked the cell and left him there, cold and alone. _ I could get out of here, _he thought. And it was true. He could. But he wouldn't. Doing that would just prove Uther right. No. He would die and show everyone he had a choice. And he would choose to be good.

The night went by faster than Merlin would have liked. It’s funny how short they seemed compared to his usual nights in the dungeons. But, oh Lord, how easy it is to get lost in your memories when you know you won’t be making any new ones anymore. 

He could see the sun starting to rise and that could only mean one thing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Merlin?” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Morgana? What are you doing here? You could get in trouble.”

“I won't. Uther would blame you for my behaviour. I just couldn't let you go without thanking you and saying I’m sorry, Merlin, so so-”

“Morgana, there's no need. I told you I would not let you die. But before I...well. There's something I need to tell you.” _ It’s about time that I did_, he thought.

“What is it?”

“Well, Gaius told me not to say anything because it might be dangerous. But I feel like I have to because I know what it feels like. To be sacred and alone. And I thought that I- well. I couldn't- just, you know, die without saying-” he rambled until Morgana stopped him.

“Merlin!”

“You are seer,” he blurted out.

“What?”

“You have magic.”

She looked panicked.

“No, that can't-”

“You know how sometimes you have dreams that feel very real? And how sometimes you know about something before it happens?”

“Yes, but-”

“They are visions, Morgana. They aren't dreams.”

“But that doesn't mean I have magic, does it?”

“I’m afraid you do. Can't you feel it, Morgana? The power tingling under your skin, eager to get out?”

“I-”

“You don't have to say anything right now. I just needed you to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

Morgana nodded, looking as confused and uncertain as Merlin had ever seen her, and made to leave.

“Wait!” he called behind her.

“Yes?”

“Can you do me one last favour?” She gave him a sad smile.

“Of course.”

“Take care of Arthur for me, _ please _.”

“I will,” she said and walked out, leaving behind her promise and the pain of the knowledge that it would be the last conversation they would ever have.

Merlin sagged against the wall and cradled his head in his hands. He felt like crying, but no tears came out, having dried out hours ago. With the few rays of sunlight that infiltrated his cell, the reality of his situation came crashing at him. It was only a matter of minutes until…

“It's time,” a guard said. _ Not even a few minutes, huh? _With great difficulty, he got up. The guards yanked him out of the cell and led him to the courtyard.

He got tied to the pyre. He could see Gaius and Gwen in the crowds, but he didn't look at them. It hurt too much. Morgana was staring at him and he returned her gaze and nodded. Then he met Uther’s eyes.

“Any last things to say, sorcerer?”

“Yes. Mark my words, Uther Pendragon. My death will come back to haunt you and it won't be my hand that makes you suffer.”

“Your threats won't get you anywhere,” Uther said, trying to sound intimidating. But Merlin had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

“It's not a threat. It's a promise.”

Uther’s face contorted into an ugly expression of rage and made the gesture with his hand to light the pyre. As the flames started growing at Merlin’s feet, he couldn’t think. Later he would conclude that it was that state of shock that prevented him from feeling the first flashes of pain when the fire reached his skin. But, unfortunately, it didn’t last long. His heart started beating frantically and he struggled to breathe. _ No, calm down. Don’t hyperventilate, you’ll only fill your lungs with smoke_. But soon any rational thought left him completely and his mind was only filled with pure terror. He didn’t notice Gwen’s screams, calling for him. Or Morgana’s sobs of hopelessness. The only thing he could think of was Arthur. Where was he? Surely he would come for him. He would never abandon him, leave him to die. His prince, no, his King. Everything was for him. _ Oh, that’s right. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? For him. For Arthur, only for Arthur. _ Arthur. 

Arthur.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the gold and blue and red that greeted him.

***

The soft grass patch under the old tree was the best spot to spend the day, especially one as sunny as that. No noise other than the gentle breeze through the leaves dared perturb his peace. And that’s what he felt at that moment. Peace.

_ No, that’s not completely right_, his traitorous mind told him. _ You should be out there_. But that wasn’t true. There was no place he’d rather be than under that tree.

A figure sat down next to him. A girl who looked no older than him. Her magic was so powerful he could feel it caressing him, gentle and warm. She was beautiful, but it was a wild sort of beauty. It maybe was in the way her blonde curls fell on her shoulders or her eyes sparkled in the purest shade of emerald green. Or maybe it was the freckles that decorated her sweet complexion, like stars in the night sky. She was wearing some sort of tunic and breeches of a material that, had he touched it, he was sure to have found it soft and pleasant.

She smiled at him, caring, understanding.

“This is nice. Not having to lie or hide,” he said, not knowing where it came from.

“I suppose it must be.”

“Have you always been here?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

“It is where I belong.” He considered this.

“Maybe it’s where I belong too.” 

“You know that’s not true. Not yet, at least,” she said. And he did know. He needed to leave, to get out. But the sky was too clear, too blue.

_ It wasn’t a good day to burn. _

“What’s your name?” he asked. She chuckled.

“I shouldn’t tell you, you know?”

“But you will?”

“Yes. I’m Ealweald.” He thought about it for a minute. 

“Why did you tell me?”

“Because I’m not supposed to say it to anyone else. But you and I are actually one and the same. I wouldn’t deny my name to myself.” He nodded despite being puzzled by her logic.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“I have to leave, don’t I?” he asked.

“Yes,” she stated as if it was a simple fact of life.

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to. You need to go back. The fire might have killed your body, but not your magic and certainly not your spirit. Your King needs you. And we both know that, for as long as he asks you to, you’ll stay at his side.”

“He won’t want to see me.” Who? He didn’t understand. But then again, maybe he did.

“Of course he will.” He looked at her eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. 

“How will I come back?” he asked.

“The earth's magic and yours were cast in the same mould, it would not let you die. Your body is being restored as we speak.” He nodded and looked up at the clear sky one last time. Then he got up.

“Will I see you again?”

“Perhaps one day you will. But know that I’m always with you.” For some reason, he knew this to be true. He turned his back to her and walked towards the bright white light that surrounded the tree.

  
  
  


***

A hole in the ground was not a good place to wake up in, Merlin concluded when he opened his eyes. Especially if your arms were tangled in roots and vines making it very difficult to move. Recalling the girl's words, he understood their purpose, but that didn't make them any less annoying.

After a few hard tugs, he managed to free himself and he dug in the dirt over his head until his vision was less of a few tiny spots of light and more an actual image of the forest over him. He sat up and was startled by the circle of animals that surrounded him. _ They must have been attracted by my magic, _he thought. However, he had little time to look at them before they changed their opinion of him and ran away. 

He stood up and tried to figure out where he was. _ Oh, that's right_. He could use his magic. It's not as if being caught would change anything. With a flash of his eyes, he scoured the area surrounding him and found out he was not even five minutes away from the shores of the lake of Avalon. _ Great_. That was about half an hour away from Camelot. For a few moments, he considered not going back. But soon he decided against it, it was useless trying to avoid it. 

He walked for a while until he came across the bodies of a few bandits. It looked to be the scene of a failed ambush. He approached one of them and grabbed his cloak. It would prove useful once he got to the city. He approached the gates and was surprised not to find anyone roaming the lower town. _ Something must be happening it the courtyard_, he thought, having seen too many announcements and executions to conclude anything else. 

  
  


“He saved me!” He heard Morgana shout when he approached the crowd. “He gave his life to save mine and you killed him for it!” _ What? Are they fighting over me? _ he thought. _ Why? _

“He put a spell on you so that you would believe that! Can't you see?!? It all his fault!”

“You will not speak of Merlin that way!” The harshness of Arthur's tone startled him. He had never heard him treat Uther with anything but respect. “You killed him! Isn't that enough for you? To kill the man that saved our lives multiple times? No, of course not. You also have to speak ill of him even when he's not here to defend himself. I hope you feel proud of yourself Uther.”

Uther. Not Father. 

_ Uther. _

The King looked at the guards, obviously expecting them to do something.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he said.

“No, sire, ” Leon replied. Merlin felt his jaw drop to the ground. _ What’s going on? Is he really defying him? _

“What did you say? You're forgetting who's the King!”

“Sorry, my lord. But a man who knowingly killed hundreds of innocent people is no king of mine.”

_ No way. _

“Well?” Uther said, his eyes silently pleading for someone to back him up and his facade of complete control crumbling.

_ I have to see this_, Merlin thought. He pulled up his cloak, not wanting to draw any attention to himself and made his way through the crowd.

When he got to the front, he stopped and took the scene in. The railing of the balcony had collapsed leaving behind but a shadow of what it once was. The king stood on one side facing both Morgana and Arthur. The woman was shaking but she stood her ground. The determination in her eyes was evident. Merlin thought he could spot a remnant of the gold that must have recently filled her iris if the energy of the confrontation was anything to go by. And then there was Arthur. Not the arrogant, self-centred prince that Merlin had last seen, but head to toe the King he had long ago seen in him. 

“Long live King Arthur!” Merlin shouted, unable to contain the emotion in his voice. Soon, everyone was joining him.

Arthur smiled and _ dammit _ if it wasn’t the best thing Merlin had ever seen.

“You can't do this to me, Arthur! I am your father!” Uther protested.

“Not anymore, ” he said and all that the warlock could think was _ yes _ and _ finally_. “People of Camelot. For years you've had to suffer the consequences of an unjust prejudice and for that, I can only say I'm truly sorry. There's nothing I can do that will give you back everything you've lost. Because we all lost something to this absurd war against magic. Some of you lost freedom, others a loved one. That's what I lost too. My best friend. And I know nothing will fix the hole he left in my heart. But from now on, things will change. No one will have to live in fear of execution just for being themselves. No one will have to suffer unfairly anymore. That is my promise to you. I hope it's enough to prove that I'm going to try my best to make things better. To make this kingdom shine brighter than ever before. For the love of Camelot!”

“For the love of Camelot, ” the crowd echoed. Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes. Oh, how long he had waited to hear those words. Once, that’s all the encouragement he would have needed to go up and kiss that stupid prat’s face. But not now. He couldn’t go back. Not like that, not yet. 

When Arthur went back into the castle, Merlin turned around and ran to the forest.

  
  


***

Living with the druids had its advantages. In the short time he’d been there he’d learnt more about magic than in his years in Camelot. The other druids treated him very well. _ Too well, _Merlin thought. Almost as if he was their leader. It made him a bit uncomfortable. But all in all, it was rather pleasant. Except for one thing. One little, tiny, insignificant detail.

He missed Camelot terribly.

Like, a lot.

He missed his chambers, his bed, his conversations with Gaius, laughing with Gwen. But, most of all, he missed Arthur. Their banter, his laugh, his bright smile, his golden hair, his skin when he got out of the bath-

Okay, there was another problem.

He was in love with Arthur.

Could you blame him, though? The prat was lovable despite, you know, everything.

So, yeah, that had been a fun little revelation to have.

The truth was that there was no reason not to return to Camelot. After all, the ban on magic had been repealed and Uther was no longer King. He should, in fact, go back. To say he was alive at least. But he couldn't bring himself to face Arthur now that the true nature of his feelings had been revealed. He didn't think he would be able to control himself and not kiss the living hell out of that supercilious royal prat, even more so now that he had become the king Merlin had always seen in him.

But there was no reason to think about that now.

“My Lord Emrys,” Iseldir said, walking into his tent.

“It's Merlin, Iseldir. We've talked about this.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, looking unconvinced. “Lord Merlin, someone just came to our camp. I thought you would like to know.”

“Who is it?”

“Camelot's new Court Sorceress, the Lady Morgana.” Merlin felt his jaw drop to the floor.

“Morgana's here?!?”

“Indeed she is, my lord. And she demands to meet Emrys.” The warlock sighed in resignation.

“Of course she does. Tell her to come to my tent when the sun begins to set. I'll speak to her then. Oh, and I assume you're preparing some kind of welcome feast. We can't afford not to honour our guest. The relations with Camelot are most important now that magic is no longer outlawed.”

“Of course, I'll see to it.”

“Thank you,” he said. Iseldir bowed and left Merlin alone.

It wouldn't be long before Morgana went to speak to him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. No, that wasn't right. _ Panicked _ was more accurate. But he couldn't deny her, he had been telling the truth when he said that the relations with Camelot we're of uttermost importance and he wasn't about to destroy them because he was scared.

Making up his mind, he went to the chest where he kept his clothes and pulled out his new robes.

***

Morgana smoothed out the fabric of her dress as she gathered the courage to get in the tent. Ever since magic had returned to the land, she had done nothing but hear of this Emrys, a man who was supposed to have a power greater than any other. _ Magic itself, _ the druids had said. And standing before his home, she could _ feel _it. The energy emanating from the place was intoxicating.

Determined, she walked inside. A tall man with dark hair was there, with his back to her. He was wearing dark blue robes with gold embroidery that indicated his high status among the druids. He stood straight, almost intimidating, and Morgana was sure that anyone would have felt the urge to bow to him. 

And so that's what she did.

“Lord Emrys. Thank you for receiving me even though I turned up unexpectedly. Your kindness is appreciated. I hope this will be the start of a great friendship.”

“Now now, my lady. There's no need to be so formal, ” he said and, _ oh, _she knew that voice. “After all, we're no strangers.” He turned around and Morgana froze at the face that greeted her. “Hello, Morgana.”

“_ Merlin _ .” The name that she thought she would never hear again left her lips and _ God it felt good. _

She ran up to him and put her arms around him. Her heart threatened to burst with emotion. Merlin was safe, warm and very much _ alive. _ She couldn't help the huge smile that appeared in her face.

She pulled away from their embrace to say “But you- wha- how?”

“It's a long story.” 

She nodded, but her mind was stilled filled with questions. “But if you're alive, why are you not in Camelot?” was the one she decided to ask.

“It's complicated.”

“Well, if you don't tell me I'll drag you back to the castle so you better start talking.”

“So, to be honest, I don't quite know how I came back. I know that I burned. And I think I may have gone to Avalon or maybe the space between Avalon and our world, I'm not sure. There, there was a girl. She told me I had to go back and then I woke up buried in the ground. I think that it's because the earth is the source of my power. So, I guess I sort of, regenerated? Then, I made my way to Camelot. I got there as Arthur rejected Uther and the knights rebelled. I was the first one to say Long Live the King. It was then that I realized that, well, I might be the slightest bit _ inlovewithArthur_,” he said, feeling like he just lost 10 years of age in one breath.

“What?”

“Yeah, so that's why I came here. I just... I couldn't face him. So here I am.”

“So you ran away because you're in love with Arthur?” Morgana said, her eyebrow raised.

“...Yes?”

“You really are an idiot.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed, offended.

“He loves you too! So you have no excuse for staying here.” Merlin could feel himself blush furiously.

“He does not,” he said through gritted teeth.

She chuckled, “Oh, he does. Did you not hear the speech he gave after becoming king?”

“I did,” the memory made his chest swell with pride and affection. “But that doesn't mean he loves me like that.”

Shaking her head, she said, “If you knew how sad he's been without you you wouldn't be saying that.”

“He's been...sad?”

“Of course! He lost you without being able to say goodbye, without being able to do anything to save you. And with how mad he was when he first found out, he may have not wanted to save you at all. It's literally destroying him. He's a good king, you know he is. But he's not the same person he was before you left.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know you are, but you can fix it. Come back, Merlin.” He took a deep breath.

“I will.” Morgana’s face broke into a blinding smile. “But I need a little more time.” Her smile faded.

“Bu-”

“Please, Morgana. Just a few days.”

“Alright. But you have to promise.” He nodded.

“I promise.”

“Okay then.”

He clapped his hands once and said, “Well, I think it's time that we go to the feast.”

“Yes, I think you're right.”

“Then, shall we, my lady?” Merlin offered his arm. Morgan's looked at it and grinned before finally taking it.

“After you, my lord.”

  
  


***

  
  


Morgana left the camp a few days later, reminding Merlin of the need to keep his promise to return. Despite how sure he'd been when making that vow, going through with it was harder than expected. Now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated, the motive of his anxiety changed to anticipation. That didn't make him want to get there sooner, however. Why? He was still scared, of course. It was only natural, considering that the last time he was in Camelot he burned in the pyre. He knew that wouldn't happen again, but that didn't make it any less nerve-wracking.

So he kept stalling. He looked for every single reason he could think of to delay his journey; helping the druids with their crops, teaching the kids a new spell, finish studying one of the books about the healing arts. He kept finding excuses until he could find no more.

The day came, and Merlin thanked the gods that he had decided to go on horseback because his legs were shaking so bad, he doubted they would have been able to support him.

He made sure not to make his arrival at the citadel known, he'd rather tell Arthur himself. He made his way through the hallways towards Gaius's chambers. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs, someone grabbed his arm.

“It was about time that you showed your face around here. I almost thought you weren't coming.”

“Good seeing you too, Morgana.”

“Oh, don't give me that. Do you know how hard it's been to keep this from Arthur? I hate to see him moping around.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. But you won't have to any longer, ” he said.

“Right, that's why you're going to Gaius's chambers and not Arthur's.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I promised, Morgana, and I will.”

“You'd better,” she said and turned around with a dramatic flip of her hair.

Merlin smiled to himself and went up the stairs until he reached the wooden door. He walked in.

“I'm sorry, but I can't attend you right now. Next time, knock if you need my assistance.”

“I don't think I've knocked once in my entire life. A pyre is not going to change that.” Gaius with a speed uncharacteristic of his age. His eyebrows threatened to reach his hairline and his mouth was wide open.

“Merlin! You're alive!” He all but ran to the warlock and wrapped his arms around him, so tight he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Yeah,” he said when Gaius released him. The physician looked him up and down.

“But how? Not that I’m complaining, of course. But you can surely understand that it’s a bit of a shock.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Gaius gestured him to sit down on the bench. He looked at Merlin expectantly. “So, I died. Or- well, I guess I didn’t since, you know, I’m still here, but- I did. Die I mean-”

“Merlin, breathe.”

“Wha- oh, yes of course.” He took Gaius’s advice and took a deep breath. He started again, “That day, at the pyre, I did burn. And I died. Then I remember being in a meadow, under a big tree. I met someone there, a girl. She told me her name, but I don’t think I should tell you. She was the one that told me I had to go back. And I kind of...walked out of there, I guess? I don’t really know where “there” is either. I think it may have been Avalon, or maybe the space between Avalon and our world? I couldn't say. I just know that I woke up in the middle of the forest, buried in the ground, surrounded by animals. It's the magic of the earth and nature that brought me back since, apparently, my own power is similar to it. I then came back to Camelot, only to see Arthur’s confrontation with Uther. You can imagine my surprise. After, I went to the druids. I couldn’t come back like that.”

“Wait, the druids? Iseldir’s camp?”

“Yes.”

“But Morgana was there not two weeks ago.” Merlin nodded.

“I know. I saw her.”

“That’s impossible. She wouldn’t have hidden the fact that you’re alive from Arthur.”

“I asked her to.” Gaius looked at his disapproving. He rolled his eyes and Gaius’s face then broke into a grin, which made them both burst in a fit of laughter.

“Merlin.” He turned his head around at the sound of his name coming from the door in a very familiar tone of voice.

“Arthur, ” he answered, and he forgot why he would have ever wanted to stay away from this beautiful, _ beautiful_ man. And then he hugged him and _ oh, yeah. I’m never leaving again. _

He barely registered Gaius leaving the room before Arthur pulled back to say, “Don't you dare. Don't you dare do that to me ever again, Merlin. Is that understood?”

“Never. I'll never leave you again,” Merlin said, feeling the truth in every syllable of every word. Then, time stopped. Warm hands cradled his face and soft lips moved with his. For just a second, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. They parted and Merlin looked into his King’s blue eyes and couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

_ No. I’m definitely not leaving ever again. _

**Author's Note:**

> The name Ealweald means all-powerful in Old English, make of that what you like ;) I may explore her character more in a future fic. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://candicewright.tumblr.com/)


End file.
